The present advancements relate to a system, apparatus, and associated methodologies for providing individualized discounted customer pricing.
Loyalty programs are known to provide participating customers of a given retailer, such as a department or grocery store, with discounts on retail goods and/or services. Retailers may use these loyalty programs to monitor items that the retailer's customer base is purchasing or not purchasing, and provide an incentive and/or discount for a particular item. As an example, a retailer may determine that a particular snack item is not selling very well. Accordingly, the retailer may offer loyalty program customers an additional 30 cents off the snack item. Such an offer would be provided to all participating customers. Yet, different customers may have different purchasing interests and needs, and therefore, different purchasing habits. Known loyalty programs are not tailored to individual customer needs, interests, and habits.